Complete
by Madi Lynn Thomas
Summary: Timmy Turner is no longer a little boy. Now a rowdy college student, bunking with his long time friend, Mark Chang, he finds himself irrevocably attracted to the alien. YAOI. Timmy/Mark. Oneshot.


I look over at him, sitting on the couch next to me as brutal screams resonate through the room. He has a big, satisfied smile on his lips. I look back at the TV just in time to see a busty blonde get stabbed in the neck. I hear Mark laugh.

"Mark?" I whisper, shifting my body so I'm leaning closer to him. He looks into my eyes, still smiling widely.

"What up, puny human?" He says, a laugh on his lips, his red eyes sparkling. He rests his head back on the scratchy brown couch. His long black hair flays out like a silky ebony waterfall. He lifts a beer can to his lips and takes a long drink before crushing the can in his hard hands.

I swallow loudly, trying to gain some courage.

I've been living with Mark for nearly two years now, and I've had a huge crush on him since I was like, fifteen. I'm almost 100% sure he doesn' know, though. He doesn't react well to affection. As in, his alien skin practically burns. I've tried to indirectly make a move more than once, always with nasty results.

He has been in relationships before. I remember back when I was in my first year of highschool, how his "finacee" Mandie finally caught up with him. It was a nasty battle, she didn't make it. And then there was that whole deal with Vicky. Mark used to be crazy about her. She died of an overdose four years ago. He was pretty sad, but he got over it .

I reach out slowly, and rest my fingers on his arm. He smiles drunkenly at me.

"What are you doin, Human?" He says, looking at me skeptically, even with the smile.

"Can I just… try something?" I say, ducking my head so he can't look into my eyes, I feel a blush paint my cheeks. I hear him laugh, and the TV mute.

"Anything, Turner." Mark says. I look back up at him, his red eyes staring into my deep blue. I lean forward slowly, resting my thin, trembling hand on his thick chest. I press my lips to his cheek quickly. He gasps and I feel his muscles tense under me.

"Timmy." He says, his voice already a little breathless. I don't have words to say, and I think fast before he has a chance to act. I tilt my head to the side and press my lips to his, slowly moving them around the shape of his.

At first he just freezes, but then his body spasms under me, I feel his arms wrap around me, his hands clawing at my clothes. I roll over, getting on top of him. He continues to spasm, bucking me up. I sit up, panting.

"Timmy!" Mark says, his red eyes wide. His chest rises and falls deeply. Confusion is plain on his face. I hear a sizzling and spark. I look down at his abdomen, seeing his black shirt has been pulled up, revealing his beautiful abs. I feel myself harden at the sight. I look down a little farther, seeing the little box attached to his belt smoke and spark. "Timmy, you're breaking my Fake-i-fier." He gasps.

"I don't care," I say, and lean in to kiss him again, and this time he leans his head forward, meeting my kiss. His lips move with mine. I feel his body tensing, and as I pull away, taking off my tight pink shirt, I see he's grinding his teeth together in pain. His Fake-i-fier continues to spark but I ignore it, pressing my mouth to his again.

"It hurts!" he pants against my lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" I say tauntingly, smilling wickedly at him. His mouth opens as if to protest but then he just shakes his head and presses our lips together again. I make an involentary noise of pleasure in the back of my throat.

As we move our lips together, I slowly work my hands up into his long midnight-black hair. I feel his hands trace up and down my bare back, sending shivers of pleasure through my body.I feel the Fake-i-fier's heat burning the skin on my abdomen as I grind my body against Mark's.

I pull back to catch my breath, and notice blood dripping down Mark's chin. Big blisters and tears taint his beautiful lips.

"Mark?" I say in horror, as he licks his bloodly , mangled lips with desperation in his eyes.

"Don't you dare stop!" he growls at me, and I don't have time to protest before he has his mouth pressed against mine. Our tongues dance as his hands flit across my body. I feel his body tremble against mine. I pull away from him for just a second as he screams "Take my clothes off!"

I sit up, looking at his shaking body. I first unzip my own pants, seeing Mark gasp and grip the edge or the couch. I see blood soaking his abdomen from the sparking Fake-i-fier, and blood coating his chin and neck from his lips.

I stand up and pull off my jeans, leaving me standing there in front of him in my boxers. I don't bother to be self consious at his wandering eyes, because I can see the raw lust in his red eyes. I get back on top of him for one more crazed kiss before pulling back to take off his blood soaked shirt. His bare chest is heaving.

"Oh god, Timmy, take me!" he says through gritted teeth. I unzip his pants, but my hands freeze. If I remove his Fake-i-fier, he'll transform back into his alien form. But if I keep it on, it will continue to burn his skin, and will probably malfunction itself pretty quick, I already see it melting the skin just below his belly button. I act on the spur of moment, climbing on his lap, sticking my hand down his pants.

I grip his hard cock tight and start to stroke him. I press my lips to his as his moans fill my mouth. I pull back and look at the pleasure on his face as I beat his huge, hot manhood.

"Oh, oh Timmy!" he screeches, pain on his face. He lets out a scream and his Fake-i-fier catches fire, sparking wildly, and I'm thrown back as he shifts. My cock pulshes achingly as I watch. His arms elongate and taint green, his fingers morfing together to create tentacles. His pants and boxers basically shred as his legs thicken and multiply to form more and more tentacles. His mouth widens more and more, and his hair recedes, and up through his skull comes a dome, covering his brain, fully visible.

"Timmy…" Mark says as his body settles in his natural yugopotamian form. "I'm sorry."

I don't skip a beat, I stand right up and climb on top of him again, kissing his soft pliable lips, now maybe three times the size of my own. I can tell that he wasn't expecting this, but he only hesitates a second. I feel his slipery appendages slither their way up my bare legs, and over my back. I feel Mark's massive alien cock poke out from underneith a row of slimey tentacles.

I moan against his large mouth as I feel his strong tentacles pulling at my boxers- his eager appendages requesting access.

"Oh, Mark" I moan as one of his slimy extentions wrap around my hard dick. He starts to pump me, long tight strokes, making me groan in pleasure. His long green tentacle sucks and pulls at me, and I can already feel myself getting close.

We continue in this rhythm for a few minutes- him wringing my hard penis with his tentacle, and me screeching his name in pleasure- before he moves two more slimey extentions forward. He slides one beneith me, slowly circling my asshole. The other one he slowly moves up my chest, up to my mouth and I slowly suck on it as he pumps me.

Only after a few seconds, he plunges his long green arm into my asshole, making me gasp around the appendage in my mouth.

I feel myelf coming closer to the edge, and without thinking, I lunge forward and grip his huge deep green alien cock with both hands, and pump him fast and hard.

"Timmy…" he moans, and wriggles his tentacle deeper into my hole, making me squirm. "Timmy, I'm coming."

I moan around the tentacle in my mouth as I let myself feel the pleasure take me, and I clench my muscles tight as I cum all over his green body. He cums at the exact same moment, spraying my pale white chest and coating my stomach and hands.

We stay here in this position for minutes- both of us soaked in cum, with his tentacles in my mouth, ass, and wrapped around my cock, and me, gripping his huge penis in both of my hands.

We both start to relax our tense bodies, and he slowly pulls his appendages out of me, and I fall on top of his cum covered body, sighing contently. He wraps a few of his strong arms around me, holding me close to him.

"Timmy," He says softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mark." I say, and in that moment, here in his arms, I feel complete.

* * *

**A/N: **Mkay, so I've been working on this for quite a while now, and I finally found a good way to end it. (I suck at endings, I'm sorry.) But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please review!

I do not own Fairly OddParents or any of the characters!


End file.
